


Memories and Names

by DeCarabas



Series: Fugitives Together [1]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/pseuds/DeCarabas
Summary: Based on the Awakening epilogue in which a mysterious figure has been erecting gravestones in the Blackmarsh.





	Memories and Names

Anders watches Justice bend over a stone with hammer and chisel, watches the letters of another Blackmarsh villager’s name taking shape. 

“Kristoff’s hands still remember the way of it,” Justice says.

Kristoff’s hands are missing a few fingers. But another gravestone joins the little plot in the ruins of the village.

Anders had asked him why the gravestones, the first time he’d met Justice out here on patrol, after the interim commander had banished Justice to the Blackmarsh. (Well, no, not banished. _Posted_. Technically. Somewhere no one would be bothered by the smell or the occasional dropped body parts.)

Justice had said simply, _I remember their names_.

No one else still living did. And no one was likely to visit the gravestones he was going to the trouble of building, aside from the occasional Warden stuck with an unpopular patrol.

Anders glances up at Rolan, stuck on this unpopular patrol with him. Hovering at the edge of the little monument to Justice’s villagers, stiff and awkward; not wearing quite as much metal as his old templar uniform, but Anders can practically hear the clank.

The newest grave reads _Calder ban Amaranthine_. Whoever he’d been. A name that wouldn’t mean anything to anyone except Justice. That, somehow, makes Anders feel a little more certain when he says, “What we talked about. The answer is yes.”

Silence. For a moment he’s sure that Justice has thought better of the whole thing.

And then Justice says, “Aura has been planning a small memorial service for Kristoff. When his ashes are returned to her.” Hesitant. “I would like for us to see it.”

_Us._

That’s it, then. 

“Yeah. We’ll be there.”


End file.
